<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les boîtes à musiques by unepierreincandescente</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339509">Les boîtes à musiques</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente'>unepierreincandescente</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Visiteur du Futur - Fandom, Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OS écrit pour Massi à l'occasion du Secret Santa 2019 ! La reine Clothilde veut que Noël soit parfait - mais rien n'est aussi parfait que Stella</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reine Clothidle IV/Stella (Le Visiteur du Futur)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les boîtes à musiques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massi/gifts">Massi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="page">
<p></p><div class="section">
<p></p><div class="layoutArea">
<p></p><div class="column"><p>La grande, suprême et divine reine Clothilde souleva sa fesse gauche afin d’extraire sa culotte qui lui rentrait dans la raie. La langue tirée, elle fronçait les sourcils dans sa concentration, toute à la tâche complexe qu’elle s’était assignée car elle se considérait seule digne dans le royaume de mener à bien cette opération délicate. Elle emballait un paquet. Attention, pas n’importe quel paquet. Non, un paquet destiné à la reine. Et qui, mieux que la reine, était à même d’emballer un cadeau à destination de la reine. Pas question de déléguer la tâche ardue de lui faire plaisir à des êtres d’une qualité inférieure ; et après, tout, il n’y avait qu’une reine. Dans tout Néo-Versailles. Elle se dit qu’il était quand même étrange que dans tout un royaume, surtout un royaume aussi grand et puissant que Néo-Versailles, on ne trouve qu’une reine. On y trouvait bien plusieurs boulangers, plusieurs coiffeurs, et même plusieurs esclaves rien que dans son château ! Et pourtant, une seule reine. Alors, elle tourna son attention toute entière en direction de la mission de faire plaisir à la reine, puisqu’elle était la seule, en tant que reine, à savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à une reine. Tout cela était quand même bien compliqué, et lui faisait perdre un temps précieux, qu’elle aurait pu utiliser pour gérer les affaires du royaume. Ceci étant dit, elle avait quand même passé un moment agréable, à sélectionner le plus joli papier et à voler un ruban à la baronne pour en envelopper le paquet qui contenait le présent qu’elle offrirait quelques jours plus tard à la reine – elle-même.</p><p>Elle était assise sur son lit royal, entourée d’une paire de ciseaux à bouts ronds, de chutes de papier bariolées, et d’un rouleau de ruban adhésif qui s’était tout entortillé sur lui-même, à son grand désarroi. Il faut dire que la forme globale du cadeau ne rendait pas l’entreprise de l’emballage particulièrement facile. Il s’agissait d’une magnifique boîte à musique octogonale en argent surmontée de deux petites figurines de chats lovés l’un contre l’autre. La baronne avait expliqué à Clothilde comment emballer un paquet rectangulaire, mais comment emballait-on un octogone ? Et comment s’arranger pour que les petites figurines, pour lesquelles elle avait spécifiquement choisi cet objet, ne fassent pas une forme bizarre en dessous du papier cadeau ? Des serviteurs devaient probablement être employés à régler ce genre de problèmes mineurs et fastidieux. Elle se frotta le menton, l’air inquiet et quelque peu boudeur.</p><p>Lorsqu’un valet fit irruption dans sa chambre, essoufflé, elle se tourna vers lui, courroucée :</p><p>- Je n’ai pas demandé à être dérangée ! Allez immédiatement voir le chef de la garde pour qu’il procède à une ablation de vos deux oreilles. Il suffit !</p><p>Le valet, les yeux rivés au sol, répondit :</p><p>- Ma reine, vous avez demandé à ce que l’on vous informe des faits et gestes de notre invitée, mademoiselle Stella...</p><p>- Stella ?</p><p>Clothilde s’était levée sous le coup de l’émotion.</p><p>- Continuez, dépêchez-vous, et vous pourrez peut-être garder une de vos deux oreilles.</p></div></div></div></div><div class="page">
<p></p><div class="section">
<p></p><div class="layoutArea">
<p></p><div class="column"><p>- Il semble avoir été convenu que la demoiselle Stella donnerait un petit concert ce soir sur la grand-place pour célébrer la veille de Noël.</p><p>- Un concert ?</p><p>Il était rare que des concerts soient donnés à Néo-Versailles, notamment car la population du royaume était trop stupide pour apprécier une quelque forme d’art que ce soit, mais également car rares étaient ceux qui savaient jouer un instrument. La reine le regrettait, car le goût sûr et fin que lui conférait son statut de reine se délectait volontiers de toute instance de beauté. Avec un concert donné par Stella, elle se délecterait doublement.</p><p>- Oui un petit concert. Il semble qu’elle a pour intention d’accompagner la douce mélopée de sa voix d’un instrument archaïque qu’elle nomme « guidare ».</p><p>- Intéressant... Faites venir la baronne, il faut absolument qu’elle réarrange ma coiffe d’ici ce soir.</p><p>- À vos ordres ma reine... Dois-je toujours aller trouver monsieur le chef de la garde afin qu’il procède à l’ablation d’une ou plus de mes oreilles ?</p><p>- Nous verrons ça demain. Zbra ! ajouta la sublime, majestueuse et souveraine reine Clothilde en se grattant entre les doigts de pieds.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Clothilde était assise sur la scène de la grand place de Néo Versailles. Une chaise royale avait été installée pour elle au bord de la scène, car il était impensable qu’elle soit assise parmi la plèbe, et elle méritait une place de choix pour profiter de la douce mélopée de Stella.</p><p>Cette dernière entra sur scène, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres et son instrument mystérieux à la main. Clothilde applaudit à s’en faire mal aux mains, et se leva, entraînant tout son peuple dans une standing ovation que Stella méritait amplement. L’instrument qu’elle tenait ressemblait à une grosse boîte un peu plate avec un long cou et une tête étrange hérissé de grosses vis, et traversée de pas moins de six ficelles. Il parut vaguement préhistorique à Clothilde, qui se rappela avoir vu le Visiteur se servir du même genre d’instrument. À l’époque, elle n’avait prêté attention ni à l’instrument ni au Visiteur. Mais dès que Stella se mit à pincer les ficelles de sa boîte, tout le corps de Clothilde fut envahi de la chaleur d’une douce flamme. La musique qui s’en échappait l’enveloppait tout entière et éveilla dans son coeur des choses qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenties auparavant.</p><p>Puis, Stella se mit à chanter. Sa voix était gracieuse, presque chuchotée, et Clothilde oublia d’écouter les paroles de sa chanson tant elle était emportée par le son argentin qui émanait de la jeune femme. Elle se félicita d’avoir insisté pour être assise sur la scène comme les souverains des temps passés, car elle pouvait admirer le profil délicat et le front farouche de Stella, ses cils qui se courbaient vers le ciel ou balayaient la peau de ses joues lorsqu’elle fermait les yeux.</p></div></div></div></div><div class="page">
<p></p><div class="section">
<p></p><div class="layoutArea">
<p></p><div class="column"><p>Lorsque Clothilde baissa les yeux et que son attention se porta sur les mains de Stella et sur ses ongles ornés de noir qui pinçaient les cordes, elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rappeler elle-même à la réalité. Il valait mieux ne pas s’attarder sur les pensées qui avaient traversé l’esprit de la magnanime et vénérée reine Clothilde.</p><p>Soudain, un grincement inquiétant la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle leva la tête, et un vent de panique se leva dans sa poitrine lorsqu’elle s’aperçut que l’un des projecteurs suspendus juste à l’aplomb de la tête de Stella était en train de se décrocher. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. À la dernière seconde, Clothilde se jeta sur Stella pour la faire tomber de son tabouret, qui fut à peine un instant plus tard réduit en bouillie par le poids de l’énorme projecteur.</p><p>- Ma reine !</p><p>- Oh mon Dieu, Stella, vous auriez pu mourir !</p><p>- Ma reine...</p><p>- Non mais carrément mourir quoi !</p><p>Clothilde était en état d’hyperventilation.</p><p>- Je vais faire décapiter au moins douze personnes pour ça ! Il est absolument inacceptable que dans mon palais sous ma protection, de charmantes invitées soient mises en danger de mort par...</p><p>Stella laissa échapper un petit rire qui interrompit Clothilde.</p><p>- Ma reine, tout va bien, ma cheville est juste légèrement douloureuse. Je ne saurais que trop vous remercier de votre sollicitude.</p><p>- Un brancard ! appela Clothilde en se remettant sur son royal séant, perdue au milieu de ses jupes et des débris de la scène.</p><p>Stella avait une petite entorse à la cheville, mais Clothilde insista pour qu’elle soit soignée dans le meilleur lit de son hôpital personnel, et resta à son chevet pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Il lui était insupportable de penser que Stella puisse rester seule au lit le soir de Noël ; elle fit donc de son mieux pour la divertir. Au bout de nombreuses heures de doux rires et de compliments, Stella aventura une question :</p><p>- Ma reine, puis-je vous demander... Qu’est-il advenu de ma guitare ?</p><p>- Votre guitare ? Votre instrument magique ?</p><p>Clothilde fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus prêté attention à l'instrument à la seconde où Stella s'était trouvée en danger. Il lui fallait s'enquérir de la guitare.</p></div></div></div></div><div class="page">
<p></p><div class="section">
<p></p><div class="layoutArea">
<p></p><div class="column"><p>Fort heureusement, celle-ci était en parfait état si ce n'était une petite égratignure dans le bois en bas de la caisse. Stella se redressa sur ses oreillers, la jambe toujours surélevée au bout du lit. Elle reprit sa guitare entre ses mains, ferma les yeux, et recommença sa chanson du début de la soirée.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Clothilde n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emporter au loin, pour ne rester qu'avec elle et se reposer dans le bleu de ses yeux. Mais elle avait aussi conscience que le royaume tout entier reposait sur ses épaules, et qu'une magnanime et vénérée souveraine qui disparaissait le jour de Noël, ça ne faisait pas très sérieux. Alors, elle eut subitement une idée. Elle quitta la chambre de Stella et revint en un éclair.</p><p>Clothilde tendit à une Stella aux yeux écarquillés un paquet difforme et à moitié emberlificoté dans du papier adhésif. C'était la boîte de musique. Stella l'ouvrit et remonta délicatement la petite clé dans le mécanisme. Quand la mélodie s'en échappa, créant une sorte de boucle sonore, elle y adjoint sa voix, rendant l'air encore infiniment plus charmant aux oreilles de Clothilde.</p><p>- Joyeux Noël, Stella.</p><p>- Joyeux Noël, ma reine.</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>